highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenith Tempest
| Romaji = Zenisu Tenpesuto | Other Names = Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder | Type = Sacred Gear (High-Tier Longinus) | Forms =Flagello di Colori del Arcobaleno, Speranza di Briscola | Abilities = Weather Manipulation Element Manipulation Allows the user to create countless bubbles and control climate within them (Flagello di Colori del Arcobaleno, Speranza di Briscola) | Wielder(s) = Dulio Gesualdo}} Zenith Tempest, also known as the Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder, is a High-tier Longinus wielded by Dulio Gesualdo. It is ranked as the second strongest Longinus after True Longinus. Summary One of the thirteen Longinus created by the God from the Bible, Zenith Tempest is considered to be one of the biggest "bugs" in the Sacred Gear system, having world-class powers that could destroy the world when used in the wrong hands. Abilities Zenith Tempest has the ability to control the weather and elemental attributes that exist in nature (fire, wind, lightning, water, earth and ice), as such, it's even possible to create artificial clouds in places where there is no sky. According to Azazel, Dulio's skills with Zenith Tempest are abnormal, to the point that he can even control the weather inside buildings. In Volume 18, Dulio has shown to be able to use Zenith Tempest to create extremely powerful storms of tornadoes and lightning to wiped out an army of Mass-Produced Evil Dragons *'Speranza Bolla di Sapone' ( ), also known as Rainbow Colored Hope, is a technique that Dulio created, the user makes a giant bubble by blowing through a circle formed by the user's hands which then explodes into smaller bubbles. Whosoever touches the bubbles remembers the things that are most important to them, resulting in them either losing the will to fight or clearing their mind. Although there can be those who are unaffected by this ability such as Issei and Vasco, probably due to them constantly thinking about the things they cherish the most in their lives. Forms Flagello di Colori del Arcobaleno, Speranza di Briscola Flagello di Colori del Arcobaleno, Speranza di Briscola, also known as the Inevitable Punishment of the Holy Angel's Rainbow, Shining Star of the End, is the subspecies Balance Breaker of Zenith Tempest. In this form, Dulio possesses twelve golden wings, and four halos above his head. Dulio creates countless bubbles, trapping his opponents within them. Dulio then controls the climate within these bubbles to attack those trapped within, creating intensely swirling flames, violent hurricanes, freezing cold air and vicious torrents of lightning. Trivia *Zenith means "when something is most powerful or successful" and Tempest mean "a violent windy storm" so Zenith Tempest literally means "the most powerful/successful violent windy storm". *Flagello di Colori del Arcobaleno, Speranza di Briscola means "Scourge of Colors of the Rainbow, Hope of Trump". ** Briscola is the name of a popular Italian card game so the meaning of "Trump" in this case is a reference to trump suit in the game which would refer to Dulio's nickname "The Trump Card of Heaven". Category:Sacred Gears Category:Longinus